ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
"The Punk" Jamei Hunnigan
" The Punk" Jamei Wulf Hunnigan, born Jameson Wulf-Matthew Hunnigan-Rodrigandores, was born the son of Matthew Hunnigan and Casey Rodrigandores on September 13, 1987, a bastard child. He is currently an American professional wrestler, wrestling as a face with a gimmick of a vigilante, hellbent on repenting. Early life Jamei Hunnigan grew up in Manhattan with his unmarried father and mother. He was good friends with another local, Jonah William Skyes, better known as NLCW Superstar J.J. Evil and Ex-UUCW Superstar Skyler, and also good friends with local half-brother Hall Jarrett, also currently employed as an NLCW Superstar as his real name and an Ex-UUCW Superstar as Skylex. Jamei's average life would continue until the age of six, during which his father murdered his mother, along with injuring Skyes and Jarrett. Locals heard screaming and called authorities, who came to found the dead body of Rodrigandores and the battered bodies of Jarrett and Skyes. His father accused Jamei, but, after a short investigation, his father was found guilty on one charge of murder and two charges of attempted murder. Jamei has been reported as saying, in some of his DVD releases and interviews about his early life, 'I will never want to see him again. I hope he dies, I hope he stays in the slammer for life.' Jamei was quickly inducted into Skyes' home, and would occasionally spend a time, usually a weekend, at the house of Jarrett. He would switch between them until the age of fourteen, at which point he got his own apartment and quickly moved his belongings and personal affects to his new residence. Failed Music Career Jamei, for a short time, pursued a career in music. He, the guitarist, Skyes, the vocalist and bassist, and Jarrett, the drummer and backup vocalist, formed, for a short time, a band named The Punk Band, which was shortly renamed to Telepathic Spoon after some debate among the members. They ran for simply a month, after which they shortly pursued different career paths. Independent Wrestling Career Jamei went to Florida to train in the Funkin' Conservatory, remaining with them for a year before graduating. Considering himself to be a dangerous weapon, he busted into the independent scene with Hall Jarrett, teaming as simply "The Duo." The two quickly got many titles, until being beaten in a major match in a certain independent federation, causing them to quit the federation and train Skyes, inviting him to another federation that they quickly took control of. After being beaten in a Loser-Leaves-Town Authority Match, they quit and went their separate ways. Chaotic Wrestling Federation (CWF) After a long period of singles independent wrestling, Jamei was quickly invited to Chaotic Wrestling Federation, more commonly referred to as CWF, by local wrestler and friend Seamoon, and was signed by Dazz. Punk soon came to admire Dazz, wanting to be as cool as he saw him to be, and, at some point in time, got him to be a slight mentor - which turned into a bit of friendship with time. Until then, he was in short-lived feud with John Crosset. Soon after they stopped battling, Punk disappeared due to being arrested for substance peddling. Soon, he returned, for a short time, as a heel, before turning face and continuing his previous run, this time finaling in the East Coast Chaos and Eliminator Elite tournament, along with his returning debut match winning Hirvon's Battle Royale, earning the management of Hirvon. After a long time, he went on to be one of the leading members of The Hit Squad, accompanied by Roman Steeler and Vash The Stampede, becoming one of the most famous CWF stables - losing the tag titles only to Generation Xtreme. As CWF ended, he took a temporary break from wrestling to return to music, along with taking the CWF International Championship for the last time in CWF history, beating X-Factor, the man he had never beaten, for the International title at the last ever CWF event. Short Music Career Joining as a triple-role of guitarist, bassist, and back-up vocalist with local friend, and soon-to-be wrestler Matt Burneas, the vocalist and drummer, forming the revival of "The Punk Band." They released one album, entitled "Jesus Fucked Us All," a commercial flop, but critically acclaimed nonetheless. They quickly were declared a one-hit wonder for their single "Talent = ?" which, with a stroke of irony, was bought more than the album. After awhile, they released another single online only. It failed due to the band members not realising they had to upload it first. For a short time, they were turned into a cover band, with another original album in the making, but it was cut short as Jamei's wrestling career resumed. No Limits Championsip Wrestling (NLCW) Jamei joined with No Limits Championship Wrestling, more commonly known as NLCW, at the suggestion of Dazz. He wrestled many matches, including winning his debut match against Dazz, before being quietly released from his contract due to drug usage and alcoholism, discovered when he was stopped for a traffic violation, only to be arrested for DUI and drug possession. He quickly went to a rehabilitation clinic after an accidental near-death experience due to lethal mix of alcohol and painkillers. Rehabilitation and Controversy Jamei quickly went to rehabilitation, giving him a chance to get off of his addiction of painkillers, alcohol, and lysergic acid diethylamide (LSD.) A long period of time passed, and no news was updated on him - he requested complete privacy for his rehabilitation and asked NLCW to release him quietly, quite similar to his CWF release for drug peddling. After nearly a year, he returned to NLCW, sparking some controversy among insiders - they assmed he would most likely continue his drug addiction. No Limits Championship Wrestling Return Jamei resumed his wrestling career with No Limits Championship Wrestling, signing a contract, this time, as a heel. He wrestled the occasional match, his second match since his return being a Television Title shot, which he lost the following week to Delfino. He soon scouted for NLCW, finding Robbie Venom, who he quickly hired and became a tag team partner with. He soon went on to get in a mini-feud with The Saints and was picked by Rick Majors to be one of his three tag team partners in the eight-man tag team against The Saints at Extreme Consequensez. One week after Rising Sun, he won the tag titles from Rick Majors and Fuel, earning his second ever title win in No Limits Championship Wrestling. At Extreme ConsequenceZ, he eliminated Chris Logan and Bucky Skyler before being defeated by Isaac Reynolds, who then proceeded to win the match for The Saints. He, this week, has a match against Chris Logan and Isaac Reynolds for the tag titles. Controversy Much controversy has been caused over Jamei, who is, supposedly, still addicted to various alcohol and drugs. In most interviews, photo shoots, or fan festivals, he is seen smoking a cigarette. He has been seen drinking alcohol in the NLCW locker room, along with causing much trouble amongst the NLCW road agents. At least once, he had to be sent home when he had a scheduled due to his match, his much-hyped match that featured the return of Alex Taylor being cancelled, and Robbie Venom actually having to drive him home due to his blood alcohol level. Much debate has been going on about his addictions, and he is on the verge of possibly a release or a pay cut. Trivia * Jamei has only once lost at Madison Square Garden. * Jamei once had an online television show. * Jamei knows how to design websites. * Jamei supposedly has a just-below genius I.Q. Wrestling Facts *'Finishing And Signature Moves' **'Superman's Dead' (Knee To Face followed by Crucifix Cutter) **'Californication' (Running Enzurigi to the head of a kneeling opponet) **'The Pretender' (Spear) **'M-S-I' (STO) **Various Finishers Dubbed "The Punk" (Most recently, a Spinning Unprettier.) **Punk Is The New Black / Cutter'd (Inverted Sleeper Hold into Cutter) **Punkin' DDT (DDT) **Punkin' Bomb (Senton Bomb) **Punklock (Sharpshooter) **Punk Of The Nation (Standing Shooting Star Press) **Get Rich Or Die Trying (A whip to the corner followed by a corner spear) *'Managers' **Hirvon **Hall Jarrett *'Entrance Themes' **'"Superman's Dead" by Our Lady Peace' **"Superstar" by Saliva (CWF) **"Liberate" by Disturbed (CWF) **"Psycho" by Puddle of Mudd (Briefly used in NLCW) **"Unbroken (Hotel Baby)" by Monster Magnet (Used in NLCW from Television Title Run to face turn) **"I Don't Wanna Stop" by Ozzy Osbourne (Copyright bought - yet to be used) **"Rock You Like A Hurricane" by The Scorpions (Various Federations) **"Push It To The Limit" by Paul Engemann (Various Federations) Wrestling Accomplishments And Championships *'Chaotic Wrestling Federation' **CWF International Championship (Twice, Tied For Most Often, and Last) **CWF Tag Team Championship (Twice, Both with Roman Steeler) **CWF Eliminator Elite Finalist (Once) **CWF East Coast Chaos Finalist (Once, tied for Last) **CWF Hirvon's Battle Royale Winner (Once and Only) *'No Limits Championship Wrestling' **NLCW American Championship (Once) **NLCW Television Championship (Once) **NLCW Tag Team Championship (Once, Current, W/ Robbie Venom) "The Punk" Jamei Hunnigan "The Punk" Jamei Hunnigan "The Punk" Jamei Hunnigan "The Punk" Jamei Hunnigan